


Things that go Bump in the Night

by Milesupshur47



Series: Wildecest Anthology [4]
Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Car Sex, F/M, Incest, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Pining, Public Sex, Roleplay, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Roleplay, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Sex, Wildecest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-06 22:46:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19072225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milesupshur47/pseuds/Milesupshur47
Summary: Nick and Claire are invited to a party on Halloween night. But with Claire’s escalating appetite and her son’s natural magnetism, can Claire keep her jealousy in check?





	Things that go Bump in the Night

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all, sorry this took so long to get out. It’s been one of those times ya know, and barely any time left for writing smuts. I was hoping to get this out around mother’s day but....finishing touches take a while. At the end of it all I hope you enjoy this newest installment of my Wildecest Anthology.
> 
> Thanks again to Raynos for her instrumental help editing <3

—-

Halloween night. It was only an hour or two after Nick got home from work before he was already preparing to go to the annual costume party thrown by his ZPD coworkers. He hadn’t initially wanted to go, but after a few after work talks with Judy along with some healthy encouragement from his mother, he was convinced to pick out one of his childhood heroes’ outfits. That hero of course was Robin Hood: the debonair rogue as charming as he was formidable to his foes, robbing the rich and giving to the poor with his band of merry mammals. Being a fox, it was only natural for Nick to gravitate to him as a kit; the vulpine thief had everything a young todd could want: a life living under the stars wild and free with no one to tell him what to do, but a kind heart underneath it all. If he had been pressed Nick might have admitted to the olive robed rogue being the source of inspiration for his less than reputable “business ventures” as he liked to recall them. 

It had been with Claire’s help specifically that Judy was able to convince her partner on the force to attend the bash. Nick had always looked up to Robin but the bunny hadn’t known that, since Nick elected to not talk much of his childhood at the workplace. It was fortuitous that Claire was there. Having been an omnipresent force in the fox’s early life granted her a working knowledge of her son’s motivations and desires. More than the innocent minded bunny knew for sure; Judy still had no clue as to how close mother and son really were and Nick was fine keeping it that way. 

Once Claire mentioned his childhood hero, it didn’t take much more convincing; her son folded like a deck of cards and agreed to attend the party almost immediately. 

That was a few days ago, and Claire had seen to costume shopping for the both of them. Judy had informed them that family and friends were welcome, so naturally Nick and Claire had volunteered one another for a “couples theme” between the two of them. 

Now in the privacy of his home, Nick adjusted his green tunic. The hem was a little high for his liking, exposing more than usually left to the imagination, but that’s what the included shorts were for and they restored a modicum of modesty to the ensemble. Tight as the shorts were it was much better than going commando. 

He looked down at the simple booties over his feet and lifted one to wiggle. The fit was snug with very little give but comfortable enough to wiggle his toes. There would be no Cinderella foxes tonight. At least none that had ‘Wilde’ in their name. 

That is, unless a certain vixen lost her clothes….

Right on cue the master bedroom door clicked open and out stepped his mother trussed up in the wrappings of the ever lovely Maid Marian. Her head was bowed just so that she could look up at her son with those big doe eyes. Within them shone the most wonderful glimmer that had Nick doing a double take at the vixen that was supposedly still his mother. The gown she wore fit her perfectly. It wasn’t the fanciest garments she ever wore, but the way the pink and purple fabrics hugged her curves in all the right places had the todd rethinking his stance on the shorts.

Claire batted her eyelashes at the slack jawed todd, raising a paw to hold her cheek and swayed with exaggerated bashfulness.

“So? What do you think?” She picked up the edges of her dress and spun in a circle to show off her outfit from all angles. The billow of motion kicked up the fabric enough for Nick to catch sight of the matching pink slippers on her feet as well. Her tail poked out from just below her waistline in the dress. She had pulled out all the stops.

It took a few moments for Nick’s brain to register her words. His mouth mimed silently before he could form coherent sound.

“Wuh- yah- you look beautiful, Mom.”

The vixen blushed. She loved how much he appreciated her appearance, not just for the sex appeal he assured her she had.

“You say the sweetest things, Nicky.”

Claire adjusted her bust some. While not as voluptuous as other vixens, the way the bodice underneath her bosom accentuated it was frankly a little embarrassing despite the conservative neckline. She was finding the costume overall to be a little tighter than she had expected but at least she would still be able to walk without tripping over the dress. The shawl atop her head drew the eye to her facial features from her amethyst eyes that glittered in the light of the living room to the soft outline of her muzzle where her motherly smile shone bright.

As beautiful as she was, there was a reason Nick had gone all in on the couples costume he and his mother shared: Maid Marian ranked easily at the top of his list of boyhood crushes.

“They’re all true when they’re about you,” he said with suave candor.

“Again with the sweet words.” She cocked her head with a quizzical look across her features. “You know, I think you’re missing something but….what is it?” 

Nick smirked. “Maybe you’re not used to seeing this face without your legs wrapped around it recently?” She threw a playful punch at his shoulder. And sauntered out of the room with wide sway to her hips that had Nick tilting his head to watch. She threw a flirtatious wink over her shoulder and, after a beat, returned with her paws behind her back.

“Close your eyes, sweetie.” Nick obeyed and felt his mother step close against him and raise her arms over his head. “Now open them.”

He did so to see the pointed tip of a green hat parallel above his muzzle. The todd looked to the side at a hanging mirror to see she had indeed placed a felt bycocket upon his head, complete with a bright red feather in its cap. He straightened it, taking a moment to admire his visage before puffing his chest out and posturing with his paws on his hips. He was stopped when his mother wrapped her arms around his waist to pull him into a slow hug from behind resting her chin on his shoulder.

“There’s the fox I was looking for. Such a handsome todd.”

Nick spun on his heels to face her.

“I had to get my good looks somewhere,” he said clapping his paws on her hips. They swayed quietly for a few moments enjoying the silence between them.

“You know how proud I am of you, right? Such a kind and gentle fox, a police officer no less.” She paused a moment to lean back into his chest. “Everything you’ve done up to this point, all your achievements, those are yours. And I couldn’t be prouder if I tried.”

Nick smiled. He appreciated her kindness and the pride was obvious but he simply didn’t believe it was all up to him.

“No one does everything alone mom, not even me. Without your support I’d still be out there frisking lemmings for pennies.”

Claire felt the pride swell inside her and she reached back to cup her son’s cheek. He smiled and rubbed into her touch only for the pride to turn a little which and Claire turning and tilting his muzzle down for a soft kiss on his lips.

She pressed into him, her feet reaching on her tiptoes as he held her near and their backs arched as they deepened the kiss, parting his lips so that her tongue might explore his mouth a little more. She reciprocated and allowed him access to her own, humming softly as he probed the depths of his mother’s mouth and traced his tongue along her teeth, enjoying the affection the two of them shared. Nick leaned back to brace himself against the wall and cradled his mother’s head in his paw. This didn’t stop Claire from pressing her advantage and by extension her chest against her son, practically pinning him against the wall.

Nick was surprised by her enthusiasm and initially didn’t try to stop her; he’d never say no to a little action from his mom, especially with how she was dressed now. She rubbed her hips against him, grinding as best she could from their standing position. It made his arousal flare, and the already tight shorts became that much tighter as his rod began to gasp for release from its prison. While he appreciated the sentiment his growing length was quickly becoming painful in its confined quarters, and Nick forced his mother to break for air between the hungry ministrations of her tongue.

She gasped for air as he held her back at her shoulders, almost confused at his refusal of her lust until her scruples returned to her. She traced a claw quietly, almost trancelike around her lips and held there while she came down from her high. 

“Where did that come from?” he said with an eager, but not too eager grin.

Claire chuckled nervously at her sudden loss of decorum towards her son. She practically tried to eat him, she thought to herself. Nick merely smiled. He didn’t mind her enthusiasm but they had a party to get to and being knotted together generally had a way of interfering with errands and trips to be had.

“Heh, You know I kind of had a crush on her when I was younger,” he said gesturing to his mother’s outfit.

Claire cleared her throat, still a bit embarrassed by her outburst. 

“I, ahem, I know. I’d be lying if I said I also didn’t think you looked dashing as you do now.”

“Well,” he adjusted his belt before reaching a paw down to his shorts, adjusting the abating stiffness to a more comfortable position. “Play your cards right and you’ll get a treat for that trick.” He punctuated his offer with a wink and again Claire flushed with embarrassment. It was only for a second before she remembered her own trick.

“Well, if you’re good boy yourself then maybe mommy will show you just how appreciative she can be of her big, strong knight.” With that she spun around and lifted her skirt to reveal her deep pink panties tied off on the hips with cute little bows that framed her cheeks perfectly. Nick could see the pink was a shade deeper as the fabric neared her nethers showing just how wet she had been from their brief snogging session. She gave a quick shake of her rear before dropping the skirt, and with that swished her tail and headed for the door.

Nick had to pick his jaw off the floor again before once more adjusting his shorts and following her out.

—-

During the car ride to the suburb on the other side of Savannah Central there were more than a few glances exchanged between Nick and Claire; if not for Nick checking out his mom’s deceptively sexy outfit, then for the flirtatious winks and humming Claire threw her son’s way. It was almost impossible for the todd to not imagine the pink panties tied with ribbons at the sides hidden beneath the smooth cloth of her dress, but the fox kept his eyes on the road willing himself to focus on having a good time at the party. 

The bash was being held at the house owned by Fangmeyer, the tigress officer of the ZPD that Nick knew well. Her and Judy were close friends on and off the force, getting together for a girls night out and enjoying a luncheon or two on break. Sometimes they even invited Nick who found the tigress quie charming at times. She was an agreeable sort if a little no nonsense at times. But according to Judy the tiger knew how to have fun, and routinely offered her house to her fellow officers for parties. She did have the space after all, and no intrusive personal life to speak of. 

Overall Nick was quietly looking forward to socializing with his coworkers and friends, a sentiment shared eagerly by the matron Wilde. Claire didn’t get out much, choosing more often than not to stay at home and relax in her older age when she wasn’t working; that is to say, relax as much as she could with a certain young todd sniffing around her apartment. Thanks to the recent improvement in their relationship, Claire spent most of her free time with her legs wrapped around her son, and delightfully so. Neither regretted their lack of time outside of each other (they did have date night after all), but still a change of pace was always welcome. One didn’t always have to be wrapped around the other to have fun, but being invited to a party was breath of fresh air. 

Not that either of them planned to keep their clothes on after the party. 

After a little searching up and down the roads they managed to find a particular house trussed up in cobwebs and cutouts of tombstones, paper skeletons, and abnormally sized rubber spiders hanging from the porch with fog rolling out from the front door. Cars were parked up and down the block varying in size and shape to accommodate the diverse makeup of the ZPD forces, but Nick managed to find a spot between two cruisers sized for an elephant or a hippopotamus. Nick made a mental note to remind Higgins to be careful when backing up.

The fox engaged the parking brake and switched the key off making the machine fall silent, leaving the air to be filled with the reverb of bass coming from the admittedly decent sized house. Claire smoothed out her dress and took a couple of breaths before turning to Nick with a smile, one he immediately saw through and recognized the nervousness she hid there. He reached over and took her paw in his.

“You know there’s no reason to be nervous. You’ve met some of the guys before and I promise they don’t hate you.”

Claire nodded.

“It’s been a spell since I’ve been out like this, honey. It’s just nerves I promise.”

Her face fell for a moment till a paw lifted under her chin to meet his gaze. Her spirits were lifted just as quick seeing her boy’s gentle smile and shimmering eyes aimed at her. 

“If you get uncomfortable at all don’t hesitate to call on me and we can leave.”

He brought his muzzle in to join hers with a gentle kiss. Claire fought not to get lost in the sweetness of the gesture. 

“Also lets keep the PDA to a minimum, yeah? I don’t think we need to advertise that I’m schtupping my mom.” 

She rolled her eyes with a playful smack to his shoulder. This didn’t stop her from giving him the look for another kiss, which Nick obliged, caressing his lips over hers deeper this time before parting with his other paw on the door.

—-

“Nick Wilde!” came the thunderous boom of the house owner as they approached the front door. In a blur of black and orange, the fox in tights was scooped up into the powerful feline arms of Jessica Fangmeyer. Nick barely had enough time to gasp before she quashed the air from his lungs in a tight hug against her toned bosom.

“See, Wolford, I told you he’d make it!”

She squeezed him again with an innocent giggle against his cheek and nuzzled him close. He could feel the heat radiating from her trim fur and smell the scent of fermented grain with a slight twinge of berry on her breath before she abruptly let the fox drop to a stagger next to his mother. Claire’s paws flew to her mouth in surprise for a second before she graciously helped her son to his feet.

Once Nick recovered from his face full of tiger fluff he was able to get a good look at his assailant. Fangmeyer stood before them, paws on her toned hips and dressed in a rather complimenting witch outfit replete with a laced bodice with translucent black sleeves and topped off with an traditional pointed hat. The outfit brought more focus to her bust than Nick was expecting, having only previously seen her in her uniform which left a lot to the imagination as it so turned out. This Fangmeyer seemed a very different creature than the one he was used to. Behind her imposing frame was Wolford garbed in some sort of tattered clothing, maybe he was going for the zombie wolf appearance, looking a little upset at the sight of the fox having made it to the party.

“And looky here!” continued the large tigress, leaning over and around the fox to eye the vixen from head to toe, “he brought a hot date too!”

“You’re one lucky motherfucker, aren’t you Wilde?”

Claire stood with her paws clasped chastely at her waist behind her son and gave a nervous laugh trying to ignore the unintended accuracy of the comment. 

“The Jess with the best!” Nick hollered with a hastily plastered smirk and arms outstretched. “Hitting the sauce already and the nights barely begun.” To his side Claire giggled at the light jab as it sailed completely past the tigers head.

“Why do you think I always offer my house for the parties? It’s not out of the goodness of my heart I promise. Two words,” she said and proceeded to count each letter off her paw: “B.Y.O.B.”

Behind her Wolfard rolled his eyes with his muzzle twisted in a half frown, half smile as his partner had already gone and gotten herself pickled. Remarkably Fang seemed to notice and without a word raised an open paw back at him to which the wolf promptly slapped a five dollar note in it. Rather classily she stuffed it in the cup of her bust.

“Wolfard here was questioning whether or not you’d actually make it seeing as you like to spend your weekends at home with mommy all the time.” She added a little inflection to the word, mocking as only close colleagues could and snickering until she was cut off by a small hiccup. “Speaking of which, who’s this sexy little number you’ve brought with you, Wilde? She’s cute.”

Nick cleared his throat and gestured to the vixen at his side, never losing his smile.

“This is the vixen herself: Officer Fangmeyer meet my mom Clarissa Wilde. Mom, this is Jessica,” he finished with a sense of smug satisfaction that was only added to by the respectful nod Claire offered to the tigress. 

“Claire, please,” she said and offered her paw.

Wolfard snorted through his paw as the gears in his partner’s head realized her fault and sluggishly tried to straighten her posture. 

“Bluh, uh, good to meet you ma’am,” With her several sizes larger paw, she accepted Claire’s offered one and shook gracefully. “I didn’t mean anything by that, I swear.”

Claire nodded with a smile. “No need to apologize, dear. I’m well aware of what my son gets up to when he’s not protecting the peace and sanctity of the city. We’re all here to unwind a little.” She gave her son a playful elbow which he repaid in kind. 

Jessica recovered some of her composure, her shoulders loosening up at the joints and her smile returned. 

“My house is your house, as they say. Snacks and drinks are at the table in the lounge and in the kitchen if you want any. And we’ve got a pool in the back if either of you,” she cleared her throat and narrowed her eyes at Nick, “brought your swimsuits.”

Nick was reminded of a couple weeks past where he took his mother out for a beach day in the warmer biomes of the city. At the end of the day they spent little time in the water and more time behind some rocks with their swimming gear at their ankles. He was sure she was thinking the same when she threw a sideways glance and a knowing smile his way.

“Just the costumes for today,” Claire piped with a coy lilt. “I’m afraid I don’t have much in the way of modesty under this dress tonight.” 

Nicks eyes widened at the candor his mother displayed but was cut off by the hearty laughter by Fangmeyer. 

“Oh I think I like you Ms. Claire. Please help yourself around the house and don’t be afraid to let me know if you need anything.”

With that the tiger gestured to the open front door and followed her own suggestion, disappearing inside with Wolfard not far behind. Before they followed suit the todd looked to his mother with a raised brow.

“Not much in the way of modesty huh?”

A shadow of something else fell over Claire’s features, and instantly Nick was taken aback by the half lidded gaze aimed at him.

“Play your cards right and you’ll find out just how immodest I can be…” she said caressing her lips with a sensual lick. She turned on her heel and made her way past the threshold with that familiar sway of her hips and tail that Nick made sure to follow with his eyes the entire way. 

—-

Both Wildes were sure the aesthetic was supposed to be frightening but all it succeeded in doing was providing support to an atmosphere of camp that the foxes doubted anyone would take seriously. That being said they both were ready to enjoy socializing in such a ridiculous environment, as the house itself was tastefully furnished underneath the layer of artificial macabre strewn about the house. 

Despite the tacky decor the room was alive with activity. Nick recognized many of his fellow officers loitering about the house making conversation, dancing idly by the stereo system that emanated a classic rendition of Monster Mash, and more still milled about the snack table at the far end of the living room. This was to say nothing of the costumes they donned composing of a myriad of ghouls, ghosts, and more contemporary outfits.

Claire herself recognized the jaguar officer Jennings wearing an old fashioned nurse outfit with a skirt a little too short by hospital regulations attracting attention from all manner of mammals in the room. The officers did not spare each other the odd ogling, and they were crafty, stealing glances at each other quickly whilst turning or pretending to drop something. Claire was still quick and clever enough to see through their deceptions and even noticed a few gazes turned her way before their eyes turned nervous when she met them head on with a sweet smile and cock of her features that made the silken headdress sway.

Nick was made busy gladpawing every other mammal they walked by. Claire was left to her own devices but made sure to keep her son within sight. Everyone here was friendly, and certainly trustworthy from her son’s accounts and even prior shindigs the vixen was privy to. But her thoughts dwelled on the heated exchange of fleeting touches and warm breaths she shared with her son not an hour ago. He was still on the forefront of her mind even now with the eyes of other officers undressing her as she passed. They had little effect on her, but in some ways it was nice to be noticed by someone other than her son, she thought with an internal chuckle. 

After making a few rounds of the house Nick had settled into a conversation with Fangmeyer, Wolfard and a few more mammals from work. It was mostly small talk being thrown around while Nick nursed a soda as he was the designated driver between him and his mom. They were talking about this and that: some gossip about work, complaints about Bogo who was expectedly not at the party though he was invited, and even some innocent bragging about various subjects when inevitably the topic of significant others came up. They went around the circle taking turns spouting off about their partners and the mischief they got into together. Delgatto even went so far as to broach the subject of the sexual liaisons he and this cheetah he was seeing which garnered some raucous laughter and praise from the circle. Eventually the ball was tossed in Nick’s direction, of which the fox merely shrugged at the chance. 

“We’re all dying to know Wilde,” piped Fangmeyer. “You’re seeing someone aren’t you?”

“Well, I-“

“Don’t try any of that verbal judo like you usually do. You don’t hang out with us nearly as much since you started having the ‘I got laid’ look all the time. You’re getting some on the regular, Wilde so spill. Who’s the lucky lady?”

Nick kept a cool head. 

“I’m sorry Jess but I’m not seeing anyone seriously at the moment.”

“Seriously, he says,” came the chipper tone from behind them. The group turned to see the accusation from the unexpected little gray package of Judy Hopps. She was wrapped up in an orange fox jumper complete with a tail and a hood with pointed ears adorning it. While some foxes might have been offended at the costume Nick found it humorous and at least a little bit endearing that she’d choose to portray herself as a ‘shifty fox’. “You and I both know what I walked in on in the records room.”

The fox’s heart stopped for a moment and for more reasons than one. Firstly, that dumb bunny looked absolutely delicious in the skin tight suit with a wavy tail and pointy ears above those amethyst eyes he was so used to seeing in uniform every day; as appealing as a nylon jumpsuit could be, this one left a healthy amount to the imagination and still managed to accentuate all the right curves. 

Secondly, he hadn’t expected Judy to just throw his dirty laundry out amongst their coworkers. At least not without a good reason or having a monumental dumb bunny moment. Almost on cue Judy’s confused look turned to one of slight realization as it seemed she understood that she said that out loud. It was too late to take it back though as the hooting and hollering of the group reached a fever pitch as Nick was assailed with pats on the back and razzing of his shoulders. 

“In the records room? Wilde you dog!” The voice of Fangmeyer cut through the noise of the circle. “What’s she like? A little frisky if that example is anything to go by.”

Nick shot Judy a quick glare over his slight frown, a sort of expression that read ‘I can’t believe you’ve done this’. Judy’s face fell with a nervous laugh as Nick turned back to the crowd, instantly donning a mask of confidence. No point in beating around the bush anymore. 

“Well, she’s a fox.” He smirked a bit. “In more ways than one I might add.”

“She runs me a little rough at times.” He was thinking specifically of the constant sex he and his mother were having. While they would make a lot of their couplings sweet, at times Claire needed something a bit more virile and would encourage her son not to hold back: a few bites along the collar here, a few tugs and digging of the claws there, and always always knotting his partner like he was breeding her. Claire’s appetite at times would range from peckish to absolutely voracious. Sometimes she didn’t even want to get off per se. Sometimes she would call Nick from work only to shut the door to her office and drop to her knees so he could fill her up in a different way. The way she serviced her son brought a whole new meaning to lunch break. 

Not that Nick was complaining. He loved giving his mom what she wanted. She gave as well as she got too, satisfying his urges whenever they arose. Maybe the two of them being related gave them better chemistry. She was his mother after all. 

“And yes, I’m getting some tail on the regular. But this woman does something to me that just makes me….” he shook his shoulders with a fake shiver, “Wild.” Most of the group erupted into laughter at the terrible pun while others like Fang shook their heads with a smile. 

“So when do we get to meet her?” came a voice from the crowd.

“It’s not anything too serious right now,” was the fox’s reply. “Really just the two of us helping each other blow off some steam if you catch my drift.” While that wasn’t entirely the truth of the matter Nick surmised it was a sufficient enough smokescreen to throw the others off his trail. 

The attention left as quickly as it came and soon the group began to dissipate to the other areas of the party once the conversation began to turn stale. Nick was able to spot the telltale visage of Officer Hopps stealing off to mingle with the others, a sign Nick took as modest humility for inadvertently outing her partner’s secret relationship status to the rest of the precinct. In the end Nick didn’t mind; no information was spilled that wasn’t too crucial to the identity of his lover. And seeing Judy steal away allowed the fox a quick view to the backside of Ms. Hopps costume: just enough left to the imagination, a fact that made Nick smile. 

“I see you like bunnies Wilde, but what about tigers?”

The familiar voice of Fangmeyer interrupted Nick’s ogling making him turn to face the exceedingly close face of the tigress. He could smell the alcohol on her breath, and judging from the way she eyed him, she had just a little too much since their conversation earlier. Either that or the tiger just couldn’t hold her liquor very well. Regardless of the why, Nick found himself eclipsed by the imposing form of the feline as she was quickly backing him into a corner. 

“Come here Foxy Loxy,” Fangmeyer said closing the space between them. She braced the wall behind him with her paw blocking him in. “You’re not afraid of the big bad kitty cat now are you?” She licked her lips and with that Nick had to gulp back whatever nervousness he had followed by a nervous chuckle up at the much larger mammal.

The tension was cut abruptly when the familiar voice of Mrs. Wilde came from around the corner.

“Nick honey, I think I’ve gone and torn my dress could you-“ she stopped once she rounded the corner to see her son in a very personal proximity to the tiger. “Oh I don’t mean to interrupt…”

Nick could hear Fangmeyer sigh to herself and took the momentary distraction to slink out from her grasp and to his mother. 

“No no you’re not interrupting anything! Jess here was just….admiring my cologne?” he offered, more as an excuse to himself than for his mother’s benefit. He quickly brushed that aside. “You said something about your dress?”

Claire had seemingly torn the hem of her gown and purportedly was showing more leg than she was comfortable with in the party environment, instead choosing to enlist the help of her son to come fix it in private. Nick was ready to take any excuse to get away from the hungry feline and promptly accepted his mother’s request, the two of them heading off into the house for the master bathroom while Jessica Fangmeyer was left in a stunned silence unsure of what had really just happened. 

—-

Following his mother to the bathroom Nick found the sensation of relief washing over him as his personal comfort quickly returned. The two of them headed upstairs weaving through the various imposing species that composed the ZPD and found the door that seemed to lead to Fangmeyer’s bathroom in the upstairs hallway. They entered and Claire quickly locked the door behind them. She let out a breath, and as she turned to face her son Nick quickly scanned the hem of her dress for any discernible damage only to find no obvious wear or tear. He need only look to his mother’s caring smile to realize what was really going on. 

He laughed. “Came to my rescue, huh?”

His mother raised her paws in an innocent shrug that was punctuated with a not so innocent wink. She passed him to look at herself in the mirror to check her minimal amount of makeup. Nick was reminded of the day up to this point, how it was routine up until his mother tried to jump his bones as they left home. The todd couldn’t help but grin mischievously as he connected the sporadic dots. 

He sauntered up to her side, watching her as she inspected her eyes and tossed at the tufts of fur on her cheeks. 

“You’re not jealous are you?” he asked trying to hide his smile. 

For a moment Claire faced him with a quizzical expression painted over her features before she turned away, a distinguished huff escaping her lips. 

“Of course not, honey. You just looked to be in a tight spot is all, and it is a mother’s duty to look after her son isn’t it?”

Nick chuckled. 

“Not the kind of tight spot you’re used to, huh?”

Claire gave him some playful side eye. 

“I don’t mind you talking with Judy but seeing that tiger lady slobber all over you…”

“Is that so?” Nick said with a wry smile. “Does momma want her boy all to herself?” He was closer now and she could feel his breath puff against her cheek making her reflexively part her lips.

“No….” she mumbled before turning to close the gap between them. Her eyes rolled back as the passion of their kiss flooded her mind. Though she had been teasing him earlier it had been apparent that the building lust was more hers than it was his. She moaned into his mouth as his tongue snaked past her lips to tango with his mother’s. She sucked on the appendage, wrapping her arms around his toned body and hiking her knee up around his waist. Nick’s paws moved to hold around her rump, feeling the warmth of her vent pressing against him. Claire ground into him as the kiss moved from sensual to ravenous. She moved a paw behind his head to cradle his mouth closer, tasting every inch of him she could, nibbling at his lips and feeling his breath against hers. Her other paw snaked down to his belt to feel his bulge but Nick stopped her short, halting the greedy fingers that looped through his belt. 

“Ah ah ah, I don’t think I’ll be able to hide that in these shorts if you get me going too far.” Claire’s parted lips instantly fell into a frumpy frown. The rest of her body followed suit as she regained her posture before him. She wanted to be filled now, pressed against the wall like he’d done so many times before. It wasn’t as if they hadn’t ever fucked in public: the dressing room at the mall, the records room at ZPD, that time she sucked him off behind the bar, she tried to pull him to the restroom but…. She crossed her arms in front of her and Nick just smiled.

“I didn’t say I wasn’t willing to help you out, mom.” With that he slipped his paws around her waist bringing her closer and began to sway with her. “Come on, don’t be mad,” he cooed in her ear. Admittedly it was hard to stay mad at him, especially when he pushed his muzzle against her cheek to press a soft kiss there. Once more she shivered into him, letting her body follow the motions he started with his hips. He began kissing against her neck, pecking and sucking at the fur there soft and slow, leaving no trace untouched. Around the same time his right paw began to travel the circumference of her hips inward against the soft fabric that clothed her. When he reached the center of her legs he pressed his middle digit in, applying enough pressure to have his mother exhale the hot breath welled inside. Instinctively her legs opened wider allowing for easier access to her mound and her son seized the advantage immediately, pressing a bit harder into the layered fabric that protected her, still kissing along her nape. 

He pulled back and leaned down to lift the hem of her skirt, pulling it upwards just enough to slip his paw under. He maintained eye contact as he found the laced satin of her panties and the wet spot that grew further in. She braced herself with her paws on his shoulders and hooked a leg over his hip once more. Nick pressed harder against her mound and Claire gasped as beneath the cloth her lower lips parted, hungering for the member she joined with so many times before. Her son took the opportunity to pull her in for another deep kiss and began running his digit along her mound. His mother hummed into his mouth as he continued his ministrations coaxing the wet heat to pour from her more. It was only once he stopped to toy with the accumulated wetness between his fingers did he stop his kissing to tug her panties aside. The warmth between her legs was sweltering, and Claire panted when the sudden coolness rushed over her exposed sex. The reprieve didn’t last as her son still holding the panties aside began to stroke lightly over her lips with his finger. 

Claire whined at the teasing, the barest traces of fur tickling over her labia had her pulsating, starving for the contact. Nick smiled mischievously as he watched her writhe in his grasp, at his mercy for now. Her eyes were closed shut, agonizing over the heat at her core that cried out to be quenched. He would oblige in small doses tapping the pads of his finger lightly over her, just enough to feel her shiver against him.

“Tell me what you want,” he whispered with a smile.

“I want it,” she replied breathlessly. 

“I didn’t hear you,” he singsonged back at her, cocking his ear towards the whimpering vixen.

“I want your fingers inside.” She leaned her head against him, almost in pain from the taunting. “Please baby, mommy can’t take much more, please put them inside me.”

Nick touched his free paw to her chin, lifting her up to meet his eyes once more and pressed his lips to hers. When he was sure, he flourished his other paw between her legs, holding her panties aside and dipped a digit past her lips into the the wet flesh of her pussy. Right on cue Claire’s whimpers turned to deep moans against his mouth. Nick had worried that despite the music outside the door some of the keener heads downstairs might hear his mother’s cries. Thankfully as he began to drive his finger in and out of her mound no such instigators came, and the mother and son were free to continue their tryst uninterrupted. 

While they weren’t as lengthy as his cock Nick’s fingers were certainly more dexterous, a trait the fox had demonstrated time and again to his proud mother. He curled his finger inwards searching for the little bean of pressure that was his mother’s g-spot against her walls. Claire moaned in response, her lips still pressed firmly against his, breaking only for breath when she needed it. Nick worked his paw expertly between her legs, showing enough attention to her passage as well to her clit giving it sufficient pleasure with his thumb. When he was sure she was ready and the slickness against his paw had built he slipped another digit past her lips giving her walls a little more pleasant stretch. She couldn’t say it what with his tongue down her throat, but Claire loved how Nick worked her like this. It wasn’t as filling as his rigid member, not did it have the girth or creamy delight of his knot, but as always her son was attentive and thorough when he pleasured her, as was apparent when her breathing hitched in pace as he increased his speed. The building pressure of her sex clamored in height as he finger fucked her against the wall, and Nick relinquished his muzzle’s hold on her mouth to resume suckling at her neck. This allowed a moan to escape Claire’s lips for a second before she clapped her paw over her lips, muffling the signs of ecstasy she exhaled. 

Nick could feel her passage tightening around his paw, and his own member flared as his mother bucked against his pumping. There would be time enough for that later though. For now his sole focus was making her cum against him. 

“Come on, mom,” he encouraged, lifting his free paw under her butt and pressing her against the wall for traction. “You can do it.”

The change in position allowed a better angle for his fingers to drive in and they reached deeper than before. The sudden shift was too much for her and Claire’s arms tightened around her son along with her legs as her sex pulsed in his paw, her walls tightened around his fingers, and the sensation of hot bliss washed over her body like a sudden tidal wave.

“That’s my girl,” Nick said as her mother came against his paw. 

Claire’s body remained stiff against him for a few moments as she rode out the pleasure, her legs locked around his waist and arms clutched around his back. The only movement from her were the soft breaths against him and the slight twitching of her body as he pulled his fingers from her soaked pussy. Nick let her down easy when she regained some use of her motor functions, having Claire land shakily on her feet. 

“Oh honey that was-“ she swayed on her feet for a second and Nick steadied her against him. When she went slack he just lifted his paw to pat her back.

“Mommy likes her gift?” he parroted like she had before. 

Claire nodded into his shoulder. She pulled back with a smile over her glistening eyes, her paw moving to cup his cheek. She just looked at him for a while thinking about where they were: a mother and her son dressed up as cartoon characters sharing a passionate embrace in a coworker’s bathroom. It was unusual, but Claire wouldn’t have preferred to share the experience with anyone else. She brought her lips to his in a soft kiss, holding her son there for a second before pulling back to drink him in a little longer.

“Such a good boy,” she said. “Always taking care of your mother when she needs it most.” Her eyes widened in realization as she pulled back and looked downward to see the apparent bulge in her son’s shorts. “Oh! I hadn’t even thought of- Do you want me to-“ She began to paw lower at his mass before Nick held up his paw stopping her in her tracks. 

“No no, that’s all we need is for Fangmeyer to find us tied in her bathroom.” He chuckled. “But I wouldn’t mind if we left for someplace more comfortable. If you know what I mean.”

The matron Wilde cocked her head with a motherly smile.

“I wouldn’t mind you taking me for a ride back home, if you catch my meaning.” She leaned forward on her tiptoes to whisper in his ear. “I still need that cock of yours in my pussy tonight, sweetie.”

Nick nodded, his smirk turning to a suave grin.

“Whatever the lady wishes.” Before she could object he reached forward an adjusted her panties some for her. “Wouldn’t want you to have another wardrobe malfunction would we now?”

“Speak for yourself,” she crooned, leaning forward for a peck on his cheek when he was done. They both gave themselves a once over in the mirror checking for any egregious signs of their incestuous liaison with Claire taking her son’s paw and making sure to lick it clean of her juices before he almost missed it. They shared one last kiss together before Nick unlocked the door and opened it, beckoning with a bow to his mother who nodded with a curtsy and walked out. And he followed her like the dutiful son he was. 

—-

Nick had told Wolfard that the damage to Claire’s costume was a bit more substantial than initially thought, and told him to reassure Fangmeyer that they weren’t leaving because of something she did. Though that wasn’t entirely true Nick didn’t want the tigress feeling down on herself with her drunken behavior, especially when she hadn’t hurt anyone besides her own pride. 

The two foxes were halfway home, exchanging just a few coy words and glances before Claire’s paw found its way into her son’s lap, and after a few moments furtive rubbing she undid his shorts and exposed his girthy member. She stroked him for a while, teasing and tugging out small beads of precum from his tip before she decided to really test her boy’s concentration, leaning from her seat and into his lap and sinking her lips over his length. Nick did his best to keep his eyes on the road and not let his paws off the steering wheel and to the back of his mom's head as she bobbed up and down on his cock. Thankfully it was Halloween and everyone was taking extra care to drive slowly around the various groups of trick-or-treaters out patrolling the streets. 

While various parents walked their children up and down the sidewalks trolling for sugary goodies, a certain vixen mother was providing a very different type of treat to her special boy. Claire bobbed her head over his lap slurping and sucking at her son’s meaty rod doing her best to accommodate the awkward angle with which she worked him. She propped herself up on her knees in the seat, which raised her butt just past window height. When he stopped at each light, his eyes rolling back for a moment as his mother took him deeper down past her soft lips and velvet tongue, Nick reached over her back to steal a quick squeeze of her glutes. Claire reacted with a sensual shake of her behind to press into his touch, daring him to go further. So he did, and as Claire took her son down to the hilt he obliged by seeking out the center of her heat and pressed a thick finger inwards that had her moaning around his cock. The vibrations might have made him cum right then and there had the light not bade the foxes to continue on their journey home. 

Nick was thankful that the moon was already high in the sky, providing a cover of darkness for their nocturnal activities. Still, he was sure some passers-by caught the odd glimpse of a violet covered rump shaking in full view as the vixen focused on her ministrations. Some mammals were shocked, some were appalled, at least one car of leopards gave Nick a congratulatory cheer before speeding through the next green light. To all of them it was just a young couple too handsy to wait till they got home. None of them would have guessed it was a mother taking her own son’s cock down her throat. 

They were only a block away from the apartment when Claire let go of his member with a heavy gasp for breath. She didn’t forget about his cock, and kept stroking his member as she sat up to dig her muzzle heartily against his fuzzy neck, placing kisses with hot breaths teasing the skin beneath his orange coat. 

“Pull over,” she exhaled between pecks. 

“What?” He was cut off by the sudden tightening of her paw around his slickened meat. This was more than enough motivation to pull into a spot on the side of the deserted street. The neighborhood was far from dingy, and was illuminated just enough for adequate visibility on nights like this, but most mammals would have a hard time seeing through the tinted windows of any car in the middle of the night. 

Claire undid her seatbelt and swiftly looped her thumbs into the elastic of her panties pulling them down and off her ankles before she practically flew into the driver's seat. She deftly reached to the side and pulled the release that had the seat itself reclining back with an audible crank. Nick was almost complete horizontal now with the vixen he’d known his entire life straddling his hips as she reached back to pull his shorts fully down past his ankles. She stopped only to lean forward to brace her paws on both sides of the headrest to crush her lips against his in a passionate kiss. 

She breathed him in. With all of the work she put into him on the way here his musky scent now filled the car, and how it affected Claire’s senses was to drive her mad with lust. She broke and looked him straight in the eyes, her voice adamant and committed. 

“Fuck me.”

Nicks brow rose in a straight line. 

“Here? Now?” He had no chance to ask again before his mother closed her eyes and shoved her tongue down his throat again, and after a brief entanglement broke for respite with a steely glare. 

“Fuck. Me.”

“We’re in the middle of the street! I’m not going to do you right where anyone can-“

“Nicholas Piberius Wilde if you don’t fuck me in this car right now I am going to be very cross with you!” 

He wasn’t taken aback. To the contrary, sometimes Nick liked it when his mother became a bit forceful with her sex drive. Ever since they began their carnal indulgences Claire always had an air of experience and seniority about her that commanded respect. Nick had only ever known it as a young todd being told to clean his room or do the dishes. Once he’d come back to her with a few more years under his belt all his mother’s tone succeeded in doing was turning him on. And she did, often and deeply. If Nick had any sense to him he’d say that his mother was jealous of the attention he’d gotten from Fang. Coupling that with how often she took charge in initiating their daily trysts and Nick was beginning to wonder if this was just sex to her. Hot, passionate sex between a mother and son, but sex nonetheless. It was difficult to continue that thread when the vixen in question leaned back to rest her ample buttocks against the noticeable throbbing at the base of his shaft. 

Nick could feel the glistening slickness of her lips against his sheath. The peeking mass of his knot was sensitive enough to feel every little tingle and shiver of his mother’s sex as she rested against him. She was practically aching for him. This combined with the loose panties tossed onto the passenger seat and the hungry gaze his mother bored into him with her eyes gave Nick the slight impression that maybe not all was as routine as it seemed with his dear old mom. 

“You’re uh, really aggressive tonight, mom,” he said, bringing his paws to rest gently against her back. “You sure you’re not just a teensy bit jealous?” At that Claire’s brow drew to a line. 

“You weren’t complaining when we messed around before the party. And you were more than willing to stick your fingers in me while your friends were just outside the door.” 

Nick shrugged with a sheepish smile. 

“You looked like you could use the pick me up.”

Claire changed her tactic, her rationale being that she could catch more flies with honey than vinegar. She sat back, adjusting her position that her slit rested directly along Nick’s shaft, teasing the hardy member with the wetness that permeated her sex. His paws slid down to rest on her thighs as Claire let out a breath. 

“I’ll admit that seeing your tigress friend trying to get into your pants had me a little...miffed,” she said, choosing the word with careful deliberation, “and I know you’ve been with other women before me honey, it's just that….well….being with you like this, mating with you, it’s the closest I’ve been to having a partner I can rely on. And it’s a little difficult to think about all of that ending.”

Nicks eyes widened at that. Claire’s did the same, convincing her son into another sexual tryst had her opening up more than she was expecting. But that was just how she felt around Nick; being near her son had her feel so open and free to talk about whatever she wanted without fear of judgment. At least, that’s what she hoped. 

“Wow,” Nick said finally breaking the silence. “I wasn’t expecting all that.” 

Claire blushed. She was sitting in her son’s lap with his cock nestled between her cheeks, in their car in the dark street, on Halloween night dressed as cartoon characters, and confessing jealousy at the idea of him fucking anyone other than her. She had to giggle at the idea a little and realize how ridiculous it truly seemed. Nick seemed to share her sentiment and joined in with his own subtle chuckle. 

“I’m sorry. I guess after all this I’m still not used to opening up about...us.”

Her son answered by tracing his paw under her chin and smiling before bringing her lips to his. They held there for a moment just enjoying the small gesture the kiss was, but Claire knew what it meant. He wasn’t mad, he understood. She knew that their previous conversations on their relationship and how it could end once Nick found a mate. Heck sometimes it was all Claire thought about during the day when she was in the apartment alone. But at least for the time being she had him as a lover, as deeply and as passionate as she could ever want, and she would always have him for a son. 

They finally broke the kiss, their heads resting against each other before the soft shiver of his mother in his lap had Nick snapped back to reality. 

“Do you still want me to fuck you?” he asked with his lips threatening to break into a smile. Claire reciprocated with the proud warmth that was routine when experiencing the care her son showed her. 

“I would very much like that, yes.”

Without another word Nick reached down past her hips and took hold of his foxhood as Claire rose, smoothing the tapered tip over his mother’s soaking crest till he found her entrance and pressed it forward. Claire’s expression immediately changed as she came to rest in his lap; her eyes lidded halfway and her breath turned hot as she exhaled to the sensation of her son entering her once more. Once more Claire felt the singular oneness that came with joining her son’s sex to hers, and again it was nothing short of pure bliss as her walls hugged tight around his length. 

Nick hummed at the adjustment between the two of them, Claire wriggling periodically in his lap while his member twitched in her passage. 

“You’re pretty snug today,” he said lifting the hem of her dress to see her mound engulfing him in his entirety. 

“I’ve wanted to mount you ever since I saw how dashing you looked in your costume today,” she cooed back. “Such a handsome young todd…” 

Claire readied her paws on her son’s shoulders and began to move. At first her hips ground against him to tease her clit along the toned smoothness of his body, making Claire bite her lip as she did so. After a few rotations she began to rise inch by inch above him each time slamming her hips down to greet him. It wasn’t long before she built a steady rhythm and crested the length of his member in each smooth motion. The wetness of her slit had him gliding in and out of her and Nick was more than happy to sit back and enjoy watching his mother ride his cock. Intermittently he would again lift her dress to see how she buried him deep inside of her, each drive coating his shaft with a new slick layer of lubrication that had Claire keeping her pace regular. 

Claire, meanwhile, was focused on driving her son’s rod into her with laser focus. Her eyes were shut in a trance as she rose and fell in his lap, the only sounds that came through were the slap of her cheeks against him and the moans they pulled from her mouth. Her lower lips tugged at each inch of his rod almost begging it not to leave her passage before the cries were immediately silenced by the pleasure when he reached the furthest recesses within her. 

Nick would have been content to watch his mom help herself and simply fuck him in the car. But when had Nick ever been happy to just stand by and watch? With renewed fervor he tightened his grip on her legs and began to meet her dips with his own thrusts upward. Claire’s eyes shot open at the sudden change in dynamic; where her riding was subtle and controlled, Nick’s thrusts were powerful and direct. He began to piston in and out of her, steadily gaining speed and force has he found his stride. To any bystander that could have seen, the van had looked to be rocking minimally until suddenly it wasn’t and the car shocks were put to excellent use. Luckily there was no one around, or at least no one that thought the wiser. 

Nick rammed up into her, wrapping his arms around her to brace her own at her sides and bringing her into a hug. 

“You were jealous weren’t you?” he whispered in her ear. His breaths were hot on her cheek and it was all Claire could do not to cum then and there. 

“This again?” she huffed out between rising and falling. “I’m….not….jealous…”

“I saw the way you looked at her. Like someone eyeing your mate.” He squeezed her closer in his embrace, directing his thrusts as deep as he could go. “You didn’t want anyone else fucking your boy.” 

Claire whined. She could feel her orgasm approaching, and Nick wasn’t making it easier saying these things. She could hold it. Just a little longer, she thought. 

“That’s….I don’t-“

“Say it,” he growled. His knot was past peeking now. Each slam against her cheeks had the engorged bulb kissing her lips, driving her crazy. 

“I didn’t want it.” It came out as a breathless whisper, almost a murmur. 

“Louder.” He began to dig his muzzle past her collar, dragging his teeth over her fur. 

Her eyes were rolling back as she shut them. 

“I didn’t want anyone fucking you!”

“Louder!” He bit down on her shoulder, which jolted her eyes wide open. 

“No one fucks my son but me!” 

At that the mass that teased at her entrance slipped past the widening pulse of her lips and Claire accepted him fully. Her walls twitched madly around him, the tingling sensation rapidly reaching its peak and she clenched around him. The vice grip around his cock was too much and his tip flared as Nick spilled into her with white hot pleasure, knotting his mother as his body tried desperately to breed her. The splash of cum filling her womb was the the encouragement she needed for the tingling to bubble over and send Claire’s body awash with ecstasy, throwing her head back with a primal moan as her mate filled her. 

Whenever Nick left her cavern it felt like a piece of her was missing. It was only when they were knotted together that Claire felt consistently whole through the night. While inevitably this joining would not last all night, Claire was thankful in the moment that she could be knotted in the here and now; rutting him in the car, the windows fogged and separating them from the remainder of Halloween night, tails twitching in tandem to the spurts of cum he shot in her love canal. 

Nick was happy to ride out the smoldering pleasure as the two of them came down from their orgasms. His paws held at Claire’s hips, savoring each small twinge of pleasure that rippled under her fur as he filled her with a stream of his seed. His mother’s eyes held shut for a spell, relishing the familiar but altogether unique sensation of her son’s knot nestled in the hole he came from. Nick could see she was still riding it out and set to work on the aftercare he enjoyed so much, pressing his muzzle into her neck and licking upwards under her chin. A soft smile spread across Claire’s lips as her son took care of her.

“Oh my boy,” she crooned, eyes still closed. “My darling, darling boy.”

“I wasn’t expecting to fuck you in a parked car tonight, mom.” He continued his licking, tracing his tongue over her lips a split second before relenting when the slick proboscis was treated to a ragged breath against it. 

“Neither was I,” she said almost sheepishly, before she remembered it was her idea and the shame melted away as soon as it manifested. “But I’m glad you did.” Her paw slid down to feel her belly. “You’ve gotten Mommy so full.”

Nick flexed up into her as more of his cum poured into her. It wouldn’t be long before the creamy substance would begin to leak out of her. Almost as if reading his thoughts Claire leaned forward, stealing a quick lick over his nose, before reaching into the back seat for the spare towel they kept there. Nick understood immediately and arched his back with his mom still attached to him at the hips while she slid the towel beneath them. He rested his bare buttocks against the fluff of the admittedly more comfortable texture of the cloth; he didn’t want the seats getting sticky. 

“You know, winter is coming,” Nick said, adjusting in his seat as he continued to fill the vixen in his lap. “We’re not careful I’m going to end up putting a kit in you.”

Claire giggled.

“Well then, I guess we better get all the mileage we can out of this old fox, huh?”

Nick rolled his eyes but pressed his lips to hers nonetheless. He coaxed her tongue to enter his mouth, entangling it with his such that Claire wrapped her arms around him to lean into the kiss. 

“How many times do I have to tell you you’re not old?” he said between little nibbles and sucks of his mother's mouth. 

“At least once more I think,” she joked almost breathlessly. Nick gently pulled her back, facing her amethyst gaze with his emerald eyes for a moment, just basking in her unique beauty. All these years and his mother was still the loveliest vixen he’d ever seen. He was lucky they were as intimate as they were, and doubly so to be her son. 

“For the record, I see what you did there.” he said, waving his pointed finger around. “Car. Mileage.” 

As smug as he was Claire could never be annoyed at him, and as he twitched inside her again pulsing more cum than her walls could contain (the towel served its purpose dutifully) Clarissa considered herself to be the luckiest mother in the world to have such a wonderful son as her little Nicky. If anyone had told her that she would share such a passionate relationship with the little todd that jumped about the house in his scouts uniform she would have called them crazy. But here they were living it, and Claire couldn’t imagine anything better. 

Nick pulled her from her daydream in his eyes with suitable snark and a glib line. 

“You know if I walked up on something like this I could give you a ticket.”

Claire lifted her dress and they both looked down to their groins to see that their bond still held strong. Nick’s knot was stuck firmly within his mother’s sex and there was no sign of it loosening anytime soon. 

“How are we supposed to go inside with you tied to me like this?”

Claire quirked a brow.

“Mayhaps the courageous knight could escort this fair maiden up to their castle?”

Nick smiled. 

“You know I don’t mind you the role reversal of you coming to my rescue from the big bad tiger lady. It’s very progressive,” he joked. “But I don’t suppose you’d mind trying something a bit more...conventional?” As the words left his mouth he realized the irony of a mother sitting in a car dressed as fantasy characters and knotted to her son. Conventional had nothing to do with it. Nevertheless Nick would be remiss not to ask the striking visage of Maid Marian for one night in paradise. 

“Oh!” Claire exclaimed, the sultry luster filling her voice immediately. “Does the big strong knight want to spend one night with his fair maiden?” She traced her finger along the exposed rift of fur at his collar. “I do get ever so lonely in the twilight hours. Maybe perchance the knight could warm my bedchamber?”

“Of course,” Nick replied in a voice noticeably more booming than he was used to putting on. It was the same one he used when Claire had him wearing the uniform when they were intimate which made her already satisfied nethers quiver in new anticipation. “Such a beautiful vixen like you should never feel lonely.”

“With such a big, strong knight coming to defend my virtue, how could I ever feel lonely? Is there anything I can do to repay the favor?”

Looking to the solid rump sitting against his lap and back to her, the fox smiled with a hearty grip. 

“I can think of a few more things, fair maiden.”

—-

The knot had softened halfway up and it was a labor all its own not to leave a trail of freshly squeezed fox juice leading back to the Wilde residence, but through guile, cunning, and a few more towels the two unorthodox lovers secreted away to their dwelling with none of their neighbors being the wiser. It didn’t take long for the prior inhibitions from their departure to the party to crop up, and with nothing left on their schedule mother and son were left to lose themselves in a whirlwind of lust, of course with their costumes on. 

Bent over the bed Claire didn’t have much in the way of resistance to help stop the furniture from shaking as her son fucked her from behind. Nick pistoned his hips against his mom’s raised buttocks, driving into her with enough force to push the bed sideways. 

“Robin!” she cried out as he fucked her. “Oh Robin!”

Nick felt his member flex and twitch as her walls compressed around it. His knot slipped past her lips with just a tiny bit more effort, and his thrusts became much more minute, but no less effective as he rocked his body against her. 

“I’m cumming, Marian! I’m cumming!”

“Do it inside, Robin! Give me your kits!”

Claire’s tongue hung past her dopey smile as her son gave her his third orgasm of the night. The fantasy of the valiant and dashing Robin Hood knocking up the beautiful and innocent Maid Marian was something she never knew she wanted to experience, let alone during those late nights of watching the movie with her son during his youth. She knew he always had a crush on the vixen, the rock hard rigidity of her son’s cock inside her was evidence enough to the fact, but Claire underestimating how wet the idea would get her. She was all but numb to the thorough fucking Nick gave her. Twice now. 

Nick heaved forward one final time to gift Claire his thick cum as he was overcome with waves of hot pleasure radiating through his body. Her walls clenched around him tighter than he was used to, drawing out a loud groan as he came inside the visage of his childhood crush, a fantasy lovingly fulfilled by his mother of all mammals. The taboo of it all only made finishing inside her more intense. 

Claire forced her butt back against his final thrust and accepted his orgasm, biting her lip to stifle the primal whine welled within her throat. Their earlier sluicing was completely negated as Nick’s knot sealed her passage to be flooded by his sperm once more, filling her womb to the toe curling brim and then some. The rush of pleasure was too much for her and Claire’s body slumped under the weight of her son. 

They laid there for a while. Nick’s knot was stuck firmly within his mom as the fox still periodically thrusted his spurting seed into her twitching pussy. To anyone who might have entered the room they would be treated to the view of the todd’s hips frantically pressing his engorged member between the plump cheeks of a universally satisfied vixen, her lips still pulsing with pleasure from its creamy meal, with both of their tails twitching to and fro with their orgasms. 

A few more moments later and Nick’s cock was too sensitive to continue further and so the todd slumped over his mother’s back. The two of them enjoyed the feeling of their bodies pressed together by the gravity. The smell of their sex hung in the air and the sound of wet slapping was instead replaced by the exhausted breathing of the two foxes. Mother and son savored the fatigue of their debauchery, their sexes linked together as they always felt they should be. The son nuzzled against her and the mother smiled gratefully unbeknownst to him as he began to press kisses against her neck. Claire managed to crane her neck such that she could join his lips to hers in a half kiss, that was until she adjusted her hips to better face her son and embrace his mouth fully. They kissed lazily, lips navigated greedily over the other’s till their tongues moved to taste at each other’s muzzles. The pair broke for breath, leaning their cheeks against other for support before resuming their sporadic tasting of each other. Soon even that was too much and both foxes laid to actually ride out the afterglow in rest. 

For a while neither said anything, both electing to instead catch their breath from the rigorous lovemaking. Both were utterly satisfied with the other’s performance and their uniform smiles told as such. Nick pressed a soft kiss to Claire’s cheek. 

“Thanks, Mom. I’ve always wanted to fuck Maid Marian.”

“Anything for you, Nicky.” She nuzzled back against him. “Now you can fuck her whenever you want.” She wriggled her butt against him as best she could before her body once more went limp. Claire was drained from draining her son, and it was all she could do to keep her eyes open a little longer to see the picture of the two of them at her bedside, a little fox in his scout uniform and a proud mother with her paws firm on his shoulders. She was quickly lost to the blissful pull of sleep with her son still inside her. 

They were melted against each other for a long while, content to lay there for as long as they could want. It was the weekend after all; no one was expecting them into work the next morning. There was nothing to interrupt their further indulgences in each other’s carnal emb-

Nick’s phone interrupted the idea with its purposefully annoying ringtone. The familiar picture of said fox being tackled from behind by a bunny shaped fuzz ball flashed on the caller ID. Nick reached across his mother’s lax back to the side table. Still being tied to her made it more difficult to maneuver, he had to shimmy over to the opposite edge of the bed still on top of her before he managed to fumble around the bedside table and answer the ringing.

“Hey Fluff!” Nick said trying his best not to let the exasperation bleed into his tone. “Didn’t get enough charm at the party, you needed to call up the best source on your mind?” 

“Heya Slick! You, uh, you busy?”

Nick looked down at his body slumped over his mom’s, her glutes involuntarily flexed as she squeezed every now and then to milk his knot for everything he’d give her. She still had her Marian shawl draped over her head making the would-be-Robin Hood smile. Another spurt of cum squeezed from his girth had the todd gritting his teeth to stifle a moan from escaping his lips to the speaker. 

“Actually um, me and Mom kind of got caught up in traffic. We’re a little….” he laughed nervously before he tested the pull of his member still lodged within Claire’s walls only to find the bond holding firm, “....stuck.”

“I wanted to apologize for how I just sort of….outed your dating someone. I didn’t know it wasn’t public knowledge.”

Nick shrugged only to remember she couldn’t see him at the moment (thank god).

“Ah, it’s okay Carrots. I didn’t exactly tell you to keep it secret. No fault in not knowing.” After a moment he added, “And it’s not like we’re actually dating. It’s just something fun to tide me over.”

There was a pause on the other side of the line, followed by a few deep breaths and murmurs that the fox couldn’t discern before he heard her voice again.

“If that’s the case, maybe I can make it up to you? With dinner?”

“Oh, uh, sure! How many of the guys you thinking of taking?”

Another pause.

“Actually, I thought it would be fun if it was just you….and me.”

His eyes widened at that.

“Just us?”

“Yes.”

“The two of us?”

“Yes.”

“Like a….date?”

“....yes.”

She couldn’t see his smile but he could tell she heard the smugness in his voice.

“Well well, Off-i-cer Hopps! This is certainly a surprise.”

She groaned, a sound which he found simultaneously gratifying and adorable.

“Don’t make this a thing, Nick. It’s hard enough asking as it is.”

“No no! I just didn’t think you had any, well, taste.” Her scoff was answer enough to that little jab.

“I’m not saying this has to mean anything, Slick. Just a dinner between friends.” Nick waited for the telltale pause and the words he knew were coming, almost hoped were coming. “But if it turned into something, well….” 

His smile grew to dangerous proportions as he silently pumped his fist, careful not to rouse his still knotted mother.

“I’d love to come,” he said. “We can hash it out tomorrow?”

“Sure!” was her excited reply through the phone, followed by the bunny learning her throat and trying again with a much more measured tone of voice. “Of course. I’ll uh, talk to you later?”

“Wouldn’t miss it. Goodnight Carrots.”

“Goodnight, Nick.” They ended the call.

Nick Wilde laid back down next to his mom. He was beaming at the ceiling, the prospect of a dinner date with his partner was interesting, astounding even. He knew he felt something there and now with her innocent fumble at the party maybe she was willing to even give him the chance to show it as well. He let out a breath. Tonight was certainly a magical night.

As Nick moved to snuggle against his mother and drifted off to sleep the older Wilde stirred. Of course she heard it all, and judging from the renewed hardness of her son flexing inside her she could glean the paramount excitement he felt. Claire had nothing but pride for her son, and now she felt like she had something new to look forward to with his date with Judy. He hugged her tight, the last few strings of cum filling her up while the rigidity of his shaft began to soften. Claire nuzzled back against him and she smiled. 

—-

**Author's Note:**

> Not as kinky as some would have liked but I hope it ticked some boxes for you. As always constructive criticism and ideas for future installments are welcome! Please play nice in the comments. 
> 
> Fannart is welcome :p


End file.
